


Spilled

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Spilled

He rides the Ranger like he rode the inn keeper's daughter on his way to Rivendell. Selfishly and hard. There were firm, but soft breasts to slump onto afterwards then.

And perhaps her belly is swelling because of his seed now, swelling with his child: a reminder of the Steward's son and their shared heat.

The seed is spilled here, nothing but wasted. There are no soft curves, just hard muscles, tanned warm flesh and sharp angles. Just the smooth back on which he paints words with his tongue. The words he cannot, will not ever speak. _I love you._


End file.
